A New Life
by Hanamon
Summary: After Maka defeats the kishin the question of how to deal with Crona comes up. After a lot of begging it is decided that Maka will be his "warden" and he can continue to go to the DWMA if Maka is with him at all times. How will the scythe meister handle such a responsibility? MakaxCrona (Set after anime)
1. Chapter 1

"Crona?" Maka knocked softly on the demon swordsman's cell door. "I'm coming in." She waited for a reply but when she received none she decided to let herself in anyway. The dinner she had made him was not going to go to waste! After she had defeated the kishin, and all of Death City had worked seemingly endless months to rebuild it to its former glory, the issue of how to deal with Crona was brought up again. During the rebuild Crona had stayed in his cell to sleep only and worked with Maka and some other DWMA students to rebuild their assigned section. Maka had made sure he was put on her team even though the teams were randomly assigned. She stressed the fact that Crona was incapable of functioning in situations involving human interaction without her near. Now that Death City was running as smoothly as before Lord Death had decided that Crona was too unstable to be allowed to roam free. However, Maka had not given up her argument and Crona was finally allowed to return to the DWMA as a student. The catch was that Maka had to be with him whenever he left his cell. Maka had been assigned Crona's own personal warden and was responsible for providing for him rather than the prison's regular warden. She did not mind this and told herself that even though she had a lot of extra work to do it was worth it. Improving Crona's life was more important than having more free time anyhow. There was something about protecting and caring for the timid young boy that warmed Maka's heart.

Maka turned the key and slowly creaked the door opened. She turned her head to the usual corner and saw Crona curled up in a ball on the stone floor, fast asleep. Smiling, she quietly shut the door and set the lunchbox of food by his head. Then she sat down it front of him and watched as his chest slowly moved up and down. It was a nice change to the more rapid and nervous breaths he took when he was awake. Even Crona looked peaceful as he slept.

Crona let out a whimper and clenched his fists to his chest. His once peaceful breathing changed to a quicker pace and he cried out as if in pain. _Not again! _

"Crona! Crona! Wake up!" She shook him gently. Crona's pleading pink eyes shot open and he sat up gasping for air. "Another nightmare huh?" Asked Maka knowingly as she caressed his back in comfort.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She pressed herself close to him and gazed at him with her green eyes. He knew that look. It was the comforting "It will all be okay just trust me" look.

"It was a Medusa memory again. I've grown soft. I don't think I can deal with her torture anymore. I'm too used to your kindness." Tears began to well up in his eyes. " I never deserved it." He buried his face in his hands.

"Stop that!" Maka pulled him into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. "No one deserves to be tortured. And that includes you. Stop being so down on yourself." She knew he was still suffering from the guilt of betraying the academy. She wrapped him in the comfort of her soul wavelength and rubbed his back until the sobs finally stopped.

"Sorry." Crona whimpered as he retreated from the embrace.

"What are you apologizing for?" Maka smiled. "Anyway I brought you some food." She picked up the lunchbox and handed it to him. Crona's eyes brightened as he opened it to reveal the still hot chicken and rice inside.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as he dug into the meal. "I wish you didn't go to so much trouble."

"Oh pfft." Maka laughed. "I already told you that I am making sure you get healthier. I can still feel your ribs jutting out when I hug you. In other words, stop letting Ragnorak eat all your food! He lives in your bloodstream. He doesn't need to eat as much as you do." As if on cue Ragnorak exploded from Crona's back causing a small yelp to escape his jaws.

"What did you just say about me cow?" He roared in his high pitched voice. "I can eat Crona's food whenever I want and you of all people are not going to stop me!" He reached down to grab the food from his meister but Maka saw this coming. Ragnorak yelped as a large book smacked him right in the middle of his face. "Damn you." He muttered as he retreated back into Crona's bloodstream to nurse his wounded ego. Maka sighed. She had grown a soft spot for the childish little demon. However, she still hated him for how much he bullied and belittled Crona. It must be awful to have a bully that you cannot escape.

"Crona." She said tentatively. "I've been speaking with Professor Stein and he thinks he might be able to separate you and Ragnorak. And maybe even get rid of some of the black blood. How would you feel about that?"

Crona looked at his shoes. "I don't think I know how to deal with that."

Maka sighed. She had expected this predictable answer. "Don't you want to be able to live without the fear of him bullying you? I'm sure Ragnorak wants his own body back."

"I know but..." Crona bit his lip. "I've been like this for so long."

"Just think about it. Stein didn't confirm anything yet anyway." She decided to drop the subject for now. "Eat up. Then we can go to my place." Maka glanced around the barren stone room. "I really want to make this place more livable. Please let me fix it up for you."

Crona squirmed. "I really feel bad about you having to take care of me. Don't do expensive things like that. I don't know how to deal with it."

"My living allowance was upped significantly since I had to care for you. I really want to do this. But you have to agree to come with me and pick stuff out." Her eyes gleamed dangerously. "Do you want me to have to drag you?" Crona looked down. "I'll take that as a no. Now come on." She stood up and held out a hand to the timid boy. He grasped it. A small smile forming on his lips as she helped him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crona followed Maka out of the dungeon and into the fresh air. It was beginning to get dark.

"What do you say we take the long way to my house?" Maka suggested. "It's so nice out! Besides, I want to talk to you without the others around."

"About what?" asked Crona nervously. He always felt a pang in his stomach when someone said they wanted to talk to him. He worried what they would say.

"I don't know. It's just we are such close friends and you never talk about yourself. I want to hear about your opinions, your life. Anything."

"Oh I-I uh..." Crona stuttered. "Why?" He hated to talk about himself.

"I understand that it's hard for you. I know your life has been torture until recently and you may not want to tell me about it, but maybe talking about your feelings will make you feel better! And I want to know what you think about things! You can't agree with me on everything." She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Why do you care about me so much?" He lowered his head as they walked. "I still don't understand it. I'm horrible to be around and I betrayed you. You should hate me."

"Please stop saying things like that." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I care about you because you're my friend. And you're sweet and gentle by nature. You aren't Medusa's pawn any longer and I'm glad. I'm glad I got to know you when you were sane. The sweet innocent Crona, not the monster Medusa tried to create."

Crona blushed. "I...I..." He smiled timidly and blushed.

"You don't have to say anything more. I'm fine. Just being with you. But I hope one day you are ready to open up to me." She smiled at him in reassurance but sighed inwardly. Maka had requested a therapist for Crona. However, when she asked the therapist said Crona was too afraid to speak to her and just kept repeating that "He couldn't handle therapy." She worried about the boy. He had suffered so much and chose to bottle up all his emotional trauma inside of him. She remembered the poem he had written. It was obviously just a snippet of the hell inside this poor boy's head.

"Ok." Crona said looking up at her. She met his eyes and he quickly averted them.

"Oh c'mon you don't have to be afraid to look me in the eye."

"I don't know how to deal with people looking at me."

"Am I just another person to you?"

"No!" Crona's head shot up in protest. "Of course not! You...you're unlike anyone I've ever met and I...I...you are the only person I feel safe around. I can't deal with anything without you here. I'm just..." He stopped as he fumbled over what to say next.

"It's okay Crona. You just need more time than most." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "One day you won't be so scared of everything."

"I can't see that happening. I've always been afraid. It takes all my strength just to get through one day of school. There's so many people."

"You like our friends though. Right?"

"Yeah! I really do! They are all so kind. I don't understand it."

"Why do you think that it is odd for other people to be nice to you?"

"I'm still not used to it. I'm used to expecting other people to hurt me I guess."

"See! You are able to talk about yourself! You didn't even say "pass" when I asked you that question. That's improvement Crona!"

Crona smiled bashfully. "I guess it is." They had now arrived at the small student house where Maka and Soul lived. It was a white one story house with a small garden and pathway. Maka pulled out her key and unlocked the wooden door, slowly pushing it open.

"Huh." Exclaimed Maka when she saw that all the lights were out. "Soul nor Blair are here. I hope she isn't getting into trouble again. Not that that's my problem." She smirked, flicking on the nearest light switch. "Well Crona I choose what movie to watch last time so it's your pick. Unless you want to play a game or something."

"What do you want to do?"

"I said it was your turn to pick."

"But what if you don't like what I choose." Crona gasped as pain wrenched his spine and Ragnorak pushed himself out of his bloodstream.

"Damn you Crona. Why didn't you ask me what I want? I'm sick of you. Before this stupid girl came along I always made the decisions and now you cower behind her like a stray dog! I say we watch something violent and gory!" Ragnorak screeched.

"Haven't we seen enough gore collecting kishin eggs?" Maka asked. "I said it was Crona's turn to decide not you Ragnorak."

"You never let me decide!" Ragnorak growled.

"I'll let you make decisions once you start being nice to Crona."

"What? Bullying Crona is the only joy in my life and I am never giving it up! Never!"

"Then I suppose you will never decide on what to do." Maka raised her eyebrows. She walked into her living room and plopped herself on the couch. "The movies are over there Crona. Pick one." She pointed to the wooden shelves by the TV. Crona nervously bent down to look at the movies.

"I don't know how to deal with making decisions Maka."

"Crona, I know you secretly have a movie preference. I won't be mad if you pick something I don't like." Come to think of it, I really have no idea what kind of things Crona would enjoy, Maka thought. He hasn't been exposed to all that much. I doubt he really had enough of a life with Medusa to find his interests.

"Is this okay Maka?" He held up the cover of _The Fox and the Hound. _

"Ah! The story of unlikely friends. Perfect. Now put it in and sit next to me." She patted the couch area to her right. "I'm getting lonely over here."

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Ragnorak in disgust. "That movie looks like a bunch of sappy shit. I'm out of here." He plunged back into Crona's back. Maka let of a sigh of relief. She liked it when it was just her and Crona. Crona put the disk in the DVD player and brought the remote over to Maka. He sat down next to her. She pressed "Play" and pulled a fleece blanket from underneath the couch.

"Share this with me." She said as she draped the blanket over the both of them. Crona inched closer to her. Maka smiled and leaned against him as the opening credits began to roll. Crona stiffened a little but quickly relaxed as Maka wrapped him in her comforting wavelength. "This was a good movie to pick Crona."


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: I just looked up Ragnarok and realized that I have been spelling it wrong. Sorry about that.)

"Did you like it?" Maka asked once the movie's ending music began to play. "Crona?" She heard a slight sniffling and turned to see Crona's face scrunched up as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Why do I feel this way about fictional characters?" He cried.

"I sobbed the first couple times I watched this movie." Maka giggled. "I'd be crying now but I'm too happy to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with you." She smiled as Crona blushed, his cheeks graying.

"I happy to be with you too Maka." Crona eyed the rug bashfully.

"I'm back!" Crona jumped as Blair burst through the door. "Oh the demon sword boy is here!" She exclaimed as sprang forward and tackled him in one of her lust inducing hugs. Crona yelped and struggled against her grip. Suddenly his arms went limp and Maka could only guess that he fainted.

"Blair stop!" Maka raised her book in the air. "I've told you to never do that to Crona! He can't handle it." Blair's eyes widened as she saw the book and she released the poor boy. He hit the ground with a painful thud.

"Aw but he's just so cute!" She mewed.

"Look at him! He's out cold. Ugh! Blair not all boys appreciate being hugged like that." Maka rolled her eyes as she dragged the unconscious Crona to the couch. As she picked him up she realized just how frail the boy really was. He was taller than her yet he couldn't weigh much more than 100 lbs. He had fattened up considerably since his time at the DWMA however he body still reflected the effects of his starvation under Medusa. She made a mental note to buy some vitamin supplements to help him and to make sure he ate more. After all, she couldn't let someone under her care be unhealthy now could she?

"I could splash him." Blair conjured up a pumpkin shaped mug with a flick of her fingers.

"No, it was almost time for bed anyway." Maka sighed as she covered him with the burgundy blanket that they had snuggled underneath during the movie. She lifted his head and placed one of the couches silky pillows underneath it.

"Alright." Blair grabbed the mug and took a sip. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"You could at least apologize." Maka grumbled. She hated it when Blair did that to Soul but it was even worse when she did it to Crona. Soul secretly enjoyed while it did nothing but terrify Crona. Maka kissed him on the cheek softly and went to her own room to sleep. She wondered why she felt so protective of the boy. From the start something about him just made her want to keep him safe. Was it the fact that he was so anxious and naive? It was true that he was like an overgrown child. Maybe it was a motherly instinct? Maka knew one thing for certain. She had vowed to herself the first time she hugged him that she would save him and she had kept that promise. No matter how many times Crona told her that she should give up on him she never would. Maka nestled underneath her yellow covers and closed her eyes peacefully. It wasn't long before she drifted into a restless sleep.

Maka opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling above her. She sat up with a start. It was Crona's cell. Only the room was bare with no sign of the timid meister.

"Crona!" She screamed. "Crona!"

"Crona's gone." Maka turned to see Professor Stein standing in the doorway with a glum look on his face.

"No! He would never run away again!" She gasped.

"Who said he ran away?" Stein laughed. Maka gasped as his face twisted into three pulsing red eyes. "Turns out you were a terrible caretaker Miss Albarn. Lord Death had revoked your status and put Crona to death." Maka pushed past him and ran down the dungeon corridor. She rushed up the steps and pushed the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Crona!" She screamed as she banged the door with her fists. Sweat drizzled down her forehead and into her eyes. She blinked but her vision didn't improve. Suddenly the floor beneath her began to sink. It was the madness. But how could that be? Asura was dead and Crona and Soul were both stable. She was down to her shoulders now. Furiously, she tried to kick her legs but they wouldn't budge. Maka was frozen.

"Maka." Groaned a familiar voice. "Why couldn't you save me Maka?" Maka stretched her head to look behind her and saw Crona. Only this wasn't the Crona she knew. Black blood dripped down his face and his lips were twisted in an insane smile.

"I thought I did! Crona I swear! I'll do anything!" Her words were drowned out as she sunk deeper.

"Did you know my blood is black?" Came the insane giggle.

Maka awoke with a start. She could feel the sticky wetness of sweat that drenched her body.

"Not again." She groaned. For the past two weeks she had had similar dreams almost every night. She knew that her worry for Crona was taking a toll on her. Her worst fear was losing him. She had lost him twice before and she was determined to keep him by her side. Especially now that her honor was on the line. If something went wrong with Crona it was all on her head. But it wasn't just the honor. She loved him. She hadn't quite figured out how much she loved him. Was is true that he simply brought out her motherly instinct? Or was it beyond that? Maka still wasn't sure. She tiptoed out of her room and went over to the couch to check on the sleeping boy. Even though she knew that her dream was just that, a dream, she felt calmed to see Crona safe. Sure enough, he was sound asleep on the pillow. Maka guessed he was so tired that he had fallen asleep right after fainting. She smiled and went back to her bed. As she gazed up at her white ceiling she sent a silent prayer that the nightmare would not come again.


	4. Chapter 4

Crona's eyes flickered open. He gasped and bolted upright when the sunshine yellow walls greeted him instead of the gray rock he was used to. Why was he at Maka's house? Then he remembered and let out a squeak at the memory. He buried his face beneath the blanket and tried to make himself as small as he could. His face burned hot with embarrassment. Maka must have dragged him to the couch and covered him with blankets. It was just another thing she did for him. He dug his nails into his sides and bit his lip until it bled. Why did he have to be so worthless? So helpless? So unstable? Sometimes he wished that Lord Death had kept him locked up like a regular prisoner or had him executed. Either way Maka wouldn't have to waste her life taking care of him. She deserved to be free to go anywhere she wanted in the academy. Instead, she had to supervise him wherever he went. He tried to keep quiet and not interfere with her activities but it couldn't be fun having to drag him along.

Gently, a hand shook his shoulder through the covers. Crona flinched and peeped out his head to see kind green eyes.

"Sorry Maka!" He gasped.

"What are you apologizing for?" She laughed.

"Well, I flinched and I thought maybe that hurt your feelings?" He closed his eyes. Ugh, he was so stupid!

"I know that that is just the way you are Silly. You forget how well I know you Crona." She pulled the covers off him with a sweeping motion of her hand. A small whine escaped his lips at the sudden cold. "Now get up and eat Breakfast. I want us to leave soon."

"W-where are we going?" He slowly pulled himself into a seated position.

"Well, it's Saturday and I have been saving up to buy you stuff for your room and new clothes."

"No! Maka please don't go to all that trouble I can't stand it! I have clothes and my room is fine."

"You have three outfits. Don't you want to wear something besides that robe? It was Medusa who dressed you like that wasn't it?"

"I don't know how to deal with other clothes."

"That really sucks because I'm making you deal with it. I hate that you have to handwash that robe every night. It annoys me Crona. In the end everything will be easier." Maka knew she was using harsher words than she usually did to deal with Crona but she had decided that tough love was necessary this time. If she had to drag him out of the house she would.

"Oh." Crona's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry. I don't want to annoy you Maka."

"Good. Then get up and eat. I made waffles and they are getting cold. Hey." Maka lifted his chin, forcing Crona to look her in the eye. "I'm only forcing you like this because I care. You know that right?"

"Of course!" Crona's eyes lit up in alarm. "I didn't think you were being mean or anything Maka I just hate bothering you and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" Crona averted his gaze. "Tell me!"

"Ever since Lord Death ordered you to guard me I feel like no matter what I have to bother you. I hate it. I wish you didn't have to do this. I deserve to rot in that cell." He mumbled.

Maka sighed and took a seat next to the young swordsman. "Let's get one thing straight." She wrapped her left arm tightly around his back and gripped his arm, shaking it a bit. "I want to do this. No one "forced" me. I begged Lord Death to let me take care of you. So don't go around believing this nonsense about how you "bother" me. And you don't deserve to rot in any cell. If I hear any more about this I just might have to knock some sense into you." She held up her dictionary and grinned. Crona winced at the sight of the book. He had witnessed what Maka could do with it and the last thing he wanted was for that punishment to be directed at him.

Maka stood up and smiled down at him. "Come on Crona. Go eat." She ordered. Crona followed Maka into her kitchen where Soul and Blair were already digging into the delicious fluffy waffles drenched in maple syrup. Maka had even taken the time to cut up strawberries and lay them decoratively across the waffles.

"Wow! Maka this looks amazing!" Crona gasped.

"Yeah, what's the special occasion?" Asked Soul. "You haven't made waffles in forever."

"You could make them yourself you know." Maka huffed. "And anyway I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep so why not?" Crona stiffened as he felt the familiar pain in his back.

"Where's my food?" Ragnarak screeched.

"You could say please." Maka growled as she handed him a plate. Ragnarok brutishly grabbed the plate and wolfed the waffles down in two dramatic bites. Everyone ignored the weapon's lack of table manners for Crona's sake. When he was finished he retreated back into Crona's spine. He didn't try to steal Crona's food as often nowadays. Although he would never admit it he was a little afraid of the female meister and her violent temper.

Maka smiled as she placed Crona's plate in front of him. Since she was so worried about his health, Maka had added extra strawberries on top of his waffles. Crona's face lit up as he daintily dug into his meal. Maka loved how expressive his eyes were. They had more reaction in them than anyone she knew. Perhaps it was because of his lack of life experience but his face did not hide much.

"Where are you two going today anyway?" Soul asked in between bites of food.

"I was thinking Death City Mall for starters. They don't have much in the way of home decorating but they have the best deals on clothes." Maka answered.

Crona froze. Oh no. The mall? There was no way he could deal with a place like that. Shopping for clothes was a horror all in itself but doing it in such a crowded location would make it even worse. Maka must have witnessed the horrified look in his eyes because she assured him that she would be there the entire time and that he would be fine.

"I can't! Maka please!" He whined.

"It's for your own good. Now finish your food so that we can go." Maka ordered. Crona began to pick at his food, subconsciously trying to prolong the wait. Maybe if I take all day to eat the mall will close before we can go, he thought. Then he shook his head. That was a stupid idea. Maka was a smart girl. She would catch on. "Crona, you're going. Stop purposefully eating slowly." That was it. She had taken but two minutes to notice his behavior. Crona hesitantly took another mouth-full of waffle. "Hey." She said gently, putting a hand on his back. "It will be ok."

"If you say so."

"I could come." Soul offered. "I have much better taste in clothing than Maka." He smirked at Crona.

"Shut up Soul." Maka scowled at him. "You can come if you want but I think it would be easier if it was just Crona and I."

Crona would never truly understand the relationship between the scythe and his meister. They were best friends, yet they constantly berated each other. His weapon was crueler to him than these two were to each other. However, he would not say that Ragnarok loved him and there was definitely a type of love between Soul and Maka. Crona took the last bite of his breakfast and winced. He knew what would happen next. Maka had long since finished her waffles.

"Good. You are done. Wash your hands and let's go." Maka took a good look at him. "On second thought, I think you need a shower."

"Oh." Crona put a hand to his disheveled and greasy hair. "Ok." Maka always made him use her shower instead of the rusty old showers that the prisoners were allowed to use under supervision.

"Don't lock the bathroom door and leave your robe on the floor. I'll have to handwash it while you're showering. Do you see why you need more?"

"I'm sorry Maka! I can just wash it in the shower."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not upset with you or anything. I just want you to recognize how important this shopping trip is. You are not getting out of it."

"I know." Crona averted his gaze to the floor. He knew as well as anyone that there was no getting around Maka and her will. Reluctantly, he went into the bathroom and closed the door to undress. He closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. Crona despised his reflection. His body was so frail, awkward and pale. It made him uncomfortable to look at himself. Showering was something Crona dreaded doing. It was almost unbearable if Ragnarok came out to make fun of him in such a vulnerable state. He prayed that the demon sword would take pity on him this time. Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him. He was going to have to try on clothes. That meant being naked over and over again. Fear gripped his heart in an iron grasp and he sucked in his breath.

"Crona are you in the shower yet?" Called Maka whilst knocking loudly on the door. Crona jumped as the loud noise knocked him from his trance. He hastily got into the tub and closed the curtain.

"Come in!" Maka creaked open the door and bent over to pick up his robe.

"You know that taking a shower requires water right?" She said lightly before leaving. Crona sighed in relief when he heard the click of the door closing. He got out and locked the door. He didn't need a repeat of what happened the last time that he forgot to lock the door. Oh Blair. He shuddered at the memory. Crona proceeded to turn the water on, slightly inching the hot and cold faucets until the temperature was a perfect warm. He shuddered as he stepped into the shower, letting the water envelop his body. The warm water had just about relaxed his anxiety-ridden mind when he realized something that made his stomach sink. He forgot to get a towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Crona was about to call for Maka when he realized that she would eventually come back to return his robe. He could survive until then. Sucking in a deep breath he tried to calm his crazy nerves. He could deal with this. It would be embarrassing to ask for a towel but this was Maka. She wouldn't be upset or scorning. Crona reached for the bottle of shampoo labeled "**Maka**" and squeezed a dollop into his hand. Maka had told him to use her shampoo rather than Soul's because they each paid for their own personal hygiene products. Maka had said that because the school gave her a small sum of money for his care he should always opt to use what belonged to her if need be. Crona wasn't sure why but the idea that this shampoo was the same shampoo that Maka used to wash her gorgeous blonde hair made his spine tingle. He massaged the shampoo into his scalp and proceeded to rinse.

Without warning a drop of soapy water rolled into his eye. It burned! Crona yelped and rubbed his eye with his fingers. Unfortunately, he still had remnants of shampoo on his fingers and the burn only increased. He needed a towel to rub his ailing eye. There was no way that Maka was almost done washing his robe. Crona's stomach dropped even further when he felt the familiar pain in his spine. Ragnarok burst out of his back laughing.

"You are such an idiot!" The demon laughed obviously enjoying his meister's distress. "Let me see this." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and read the label. "Do not come in contact with eyes. Looks like you're gonna die Crona."

"What!" Crona yelped and slipped on the bottom of the tub into the curtain. He grabbed on the fabric for support and gasped as he heard the plastic rings snap. As he and the curtain landed on the bathroom floor, shampoo rolled into his other eye. He shut his eye with a whimper and rubbed it, trying not to pay attention to Ragnarok's cackling. It took a moment for the embarrassment of his situation to sink in. There he was, naked and blind. He had broken the shower curtain and Ragnarok was out looking at his naked body. Could this get any worse?

"Crona!" Maka banged on the door. "Are you alright? I heard a loud noise."

"Dummy can't even take a shower without screwing it up!" Ragnarok laughed.

"I'm coming in!" Maka jiggled the doorknob. Crona opened his mouth to voice protest but all that came out was a squeak. "Blair!" Maka called out.

"What?" Blair mewed.

"Can you unlock this for me?" Maka asked.

"Oh trying to catch someone in the shower are we?" Blair winked.

"No!" Maka exclaimed, raising her hands in protest. "I just think he needs help."

"Whatever you say!" Blair giggled as she unlocked the door with a snap of her fingers. Maka burst through the door to see Crona lying in a heap on the floor, the shower curtain beneath him. He desperately tried to cover himself with his arms.

"I...I'm so sorry Maka I broke the shower!" He began to cry which only made his eyes burn worse.

"Damn kid got soap in his eyes." Ragnarok grinned. Maka's eyes widened in realization. She brushed past Blair and returned a minute later with a fluffy yellow bathrobe and a blue towel.

"Thank you, Blair." She said as she shut the bathroom door and knelt next to Crona. Blair let out a humph. "I'm not mad. Here's a towel." She placed the towel and bathrobe in his arms and turned away. "Change into my bathrobe for now. Your robe is in the dryer." Crona rubbed his eyes furiously with the towel until he could open them. He scrambled to put on the bathrobe.

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Well I never really washed my hair." Crona clutched his left arm tightly and looked to the ground. Maka turned and took a look at the frothy shampoo dripping from the boy's bangs.

"I see that. Lean your head over the tub please."

"What?"

"Your eyes need to be flushed thoroughly with water. That's what it says on the bottle anyway. That shampoo is an eye irritant. I'll real quick wash out your hair as well." Maka reached up and took the still running shower head hose off the wall.

"Um...ok" Crona sat down and leaned his head over the tub's edge so that he was facing the ceiling.

"This will hurt a little." She used two fingers to hold open his left eye. It looked bloodshot and irritated. With her other hand she brought the warm stream of water over it. Crona flinched and tried to close the eye but Maka's hold was firm. When she was satisfied she moved on to the right eye and repeated her action. She then diverted the stream so that it came down on his hair. Crona's face scrunched up as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He longed to beg for a towel to wipe them but he didn't want to disrupt her. Fortunately, the shampoo rinsed out quickly because his hair was so short. "All done!" Maka threw the towel over his head and stood up.

"I'm...sorry." Crona wiped his eyes and opened them. They still burned.

"It was an accident. You're fine." She sent him that sweet smile that always warmed his heart. Then she giggled. "Your hair." Crona looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was sticking up in random directions and looked much more messy than usual. He grabbed his comb from the basket on the counter and fixed the mess.

Without another word Maka turned the knob and shut the door behind her. She figured she shouldn't hang over him while he freshened up. It wasn't as if he was a helpless child. Although he was ridiculously naive and prone to accidents. Soul often told her that she coddled him too much. Maka sighed and went into her room to prepare to leave. She opened her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top. Turning on her CD player, she danced around her room as she took off her silky pajamas and replaced them with the outfit she had chosen. She sat down in front of her mirror and put her hair up in her usual pigtails. Scrutinizing her face she decided make-up wasn't really necessary today. Before making the waffles she had freshened up. That had been around 7:00. Maka yawned as she thought of just how little sleep she had gotten that week. Today was going to be rough. She knew that for sure. Pulling open her drawer she took out a wad of cash that her father had given her. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to ask him for money. Her mom would never have accepted it. However, it was for Crona, so she could live with herself. She stuffed it in one of her purse pockets and went to the living room to find Crona curled up on the couch.

"Your robe's probably dry by now." She informed him as she went to fetch it.

"Thank you." Crona murmured when she returned and handed him his robe. He then went to the bathroom to change. After what seemed like an eternity he came out. "Ok Maka. I'm ready."

"You took a long time on purpose didn't you?" She smirked.

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Maybe a little."

"Better. Now come on it's already 12:30." She grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him out of the house and into the terrifying outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crona! It won't be that bad! Stop this." Maka had managed to work Crona's courage up enough to get him to the mall but going inside the building was a whole different story. The instant Maka had opened the doors, and Crona saw the crowds of people going about their business, he made a dash for it. Thankfully Maka had lightening reflexes and grabbed his left wrist before he could get very far.

"No! There are too many people! I can't deal with it!" He gasped as he pulled away using all his body weight.

"Yes you can." She pulled him into a hug and held him in a tight embrace. His muscles began to relax but Maka could hear his heart pounding violently. "It's ok." She rubbed his back as she matched his soul wavelength to hers. Her warmth enveloped his shivering wavelength until it began to slow. "How about this. You shut your eyes and plug your ears until we reach the store. There won't be as many people there as in the hallways. I'll lead you so that you don't bump into anything.

"O-ok." He consented as he shut his eyes as tightly as he could and covered his ears with his hands. Maka gently held his right forearm and pushed open the glass doors. So far, so good. They were inside. Fortunately, the closest store seemed like it would suffice. It was a versatile clothing store entitled Stitched Fabric. Once they had reached the men's pants section she pulled his hands off his ears.

"Open your eyes." She urged. Crona slowly opened his eyes one at a time.

"They're all pants." He murmured. Ragnarok sprang from his back.

"Well duh they are all pants! That's what boys wear dumbass!" He screeched, earning puzzled looks from the staff.

"Let's just start here ok? If you want another robe like that one we'll look. I just don't know where to find clothes like that. I doubt Medusa shopped anywhere around here." Maka explained. Crona nodded slowly as Maka began sifting through the array of bottoms. It didn't take long for her to have accumulated a small stack. "Those white suit pants you wear are size 9 so most of these are as well. It's a little hard since you are so tall and slender." Maka pursed her lips. "Well let's try these on first." Suddenly something occurred to her. He was wearing a robe. "On second thought how about we find some shirts to try on too."

"Ok." Crona whispered as they shuffled over to the shirt racks. Maka began looking through the choices but Crona hung back clutching his arm. Ragnarok was perched on Crona's head with a bored look on his face.

"Crona why don't you at least try looking for something you like?"

"I don't know. I can't do it. I don't know how to deal with shopping like this."

"I see." Maka sighed. Before the DWMA Crona had never even been to a store. She remembered his flabbergasted expression when she took him to the market for the first time. The kid didn't even understand the concept of money. It was all Medusa's fault. If he hadn't been locked away his entire life he wouldn't be so socially crippled now. "Do you like this?" She held up a long sleeve navy blue shirt.

"Do you?"

"I didn't ask me, I asked you."

"It's fine."

"When are we gonna go to the food court?" Asked Ragnarok.

"We can't. It's too loud and crowded." Maka sighed. "And we haven't even started trying on clothes yet!"

"Are you kidding me? This is boring! Just pick some crap up and buy it!" Ragnarok yanked Crona's hair which resulted in a yelp from the timid meister.

"I want him to like it. Get lost or shut up. I swear if I hear one more complaint I will chop you to the moon." Maka was not in the mood for dealing with Ragnarok. She was starting to feel frustrated and her patience for the demon sword was next to nothing. The last thing she wanted to do was get snippy with Crona. If he knew she was annoyed he would just feel terrible but not be able to stop his neurotic behavior.

"Touchy bitch." He grumbled before dissolving back into Crona.

"I'm sorry." Crona whispered. "For him. And me."

"You're fine."

"But...you are annoyed with me I can tell. I'm used to people being annoyed with me. I can't do anything."

"Oh Crona." Maka placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I admit that I'm frustrated because this needs to happen and is turning out to be more difficult than I'd like. But all you can do is your best. I know that things are hard for you and sometimes I will get frustrated but it isn't your fault. Just try. That's all I ask."

"Thank you." Crona choked out. He fought back the tears brimming at his eyes. "You're so nice to me."

"That's what friends do." She smiled, then her face turned serious. "Before you try anything on I challenge you to pick out one thing here that you like."

"But-"

"No buts." Maka interrupted. "Try." Crona openly grimaced but obediently looked through the racks of shirts. After five uncomfortable minutes, he pulled out a black turtleneck.

"I like this."

"Great." She gently grabbed his hand and led him to the dressing rooms. Fortunately, they were empty and Maka picked the largest one to hang the clothing in.

"I change in here?"

"Yes."

"But the doors aren't all the way to the ground someone could peek!"

"I'll be right outside. No one is going to look in your stall trust me." She pushed him inside. "I want to see how you look in everything that fits. Alright?"

"O-ok Maka." The swordsman locked the door and tried on the turtleneck and a pair of black skinny jeans first. "Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming out." He closed his eyes tightly and emerged. Maka felt her heart clench in her chest. He looked adorable with his unrolled turtleneck almost touching his chin and the skinny jeans worked well with his body type. "So? Uh...is it ok?" He whimpered questioningly. Maka reached forward and squeezed his hands. With a gasp, Crona's eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Maka giggled. "You look amazing. Does it feel ok?"

"The pants are a little tighter than anything else I wear but it doesn't hurt. And I like the shirt. I like it when people can't see my neck."

"Why's that? It's a very nice neck."

"I don't know. I feel uncomfortable showing any skin and..." He stopped and quickly retreated to try on something else. Maka would normally have stopped him from running away but she decided to let it go for now. By the end Crona had picked out the turtleneck, the skinny jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, and a blue long sleeved shirt. Maka insisted that she buy him two short sleeved T-shirts.

"You'll get too hot. I know you're used to your robe but let's just buy them in case ok? If anything you can wear them at home and not in public." She gathered up the purchases and set them on the cashier's table.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" Chirped the cashier with a smile so wide Crona thought it must hurt her face.

"Actually I was wondering. Do you have anything similar to what he's wearing?" Maka asked. She gestured for Crona to step back for the woman to see. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to avoid her gaze.

The cashier's eyes flashed judgmentally over his robe. "I don't think anyone wears that." Her smile broke. She caught herself and flashed Maka another toothy grin. "I'm sorry. Maybe try a place less up to style?"

Maka chose to ignore the snotty tone. "Ok, then just check us out please."

"Of course. Your total is $107.53." Crona gasped as Maka handed her six twenty dollar bills.

"Maka I didn't know those clothes were so expensive!"

"Clothes always are. It's okay. I planned for this."

"Why are you paying for him? He's a boy. Isn't he? Shouldn't he do the paying?" Scoffed the cashier. She had obviously grown sick of the helpful smiling employee act.

Maka seethed. "I don't much care for gender roles. Now give me my change." The woman shrugged as she counted the money and placed $12.47 in Maka's outstretched hand. "Come on Crona." She stomped off, dragging him outside so fast that she forgot about covering his ears.

"Maka!" Crona yelped.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Crona. Do you need me to lead you again?"

"Uh well." Crona looked around. "It's scarier than a school hallway. Maybe if I could..."

"Yes?"

"...hold your hand? Maybe then I'd be okay."

"Of course." She smiled as she laced her fingers through his. Forget about the snobby cashier, Maka. She told herself. I doesn't matter what she thinks. Think about Crona.

They walked out of the mall together and headed home. Maka had decided that that was enough stress for one day. Maybe she would have to look for a robe and room decorations herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka groaned in relief as she plopped on the couch next to Soul.

"Rough day huh?" He asked in his nonchalant manner.

"I knew it would be but we were only gone for three hours and I'm exhausted. I didn't even buy him anything for his room yet."

"I'm surprised that he didn't come home with you. I know how much you hate leaving him in that cell."

"He needed time alone. I'll bring him his dinner around six anyway."

"Did you guys eat lunch?"

"Yeah. We picked up some McDonalds on the way back. I wanted to avoid fast food since he's already so unhealthy but...oh well." She sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to make an extra nutritious dinner."

"Hmm." Soul stared at her. "You're working too hard Maka. I can help with Crona stuff if you let me."

"Thanks Soul." She smiled at her partner. "Actually, can you go pick up all these dietary supplements from the grocery store?" She handed him a list.

"For Crona I'm guessing?"

"Of course. Have you seen how malnourished he looks?"

"Can you really afford this?"

"Papa."

"Oh. Dang that kid must mean a lot to you if you'd ask your father."

"I'd rather not think about it. Ugh. He's so creepy."

"Well I guess I'll go get these then. If you give me the money that is."

"Oh yeah...sorry." Maka dug into her purse and pulled out $20 to give him.

"What are you making for dinner?" Soul asked as he put the money in his pocket. "I could pick up ingredients or something."

"Hmmm...I haven't decided yet. Maybe salmon and sticky rice? We have a ton of rice but could you maybe get one of those packs of wild caught frozen salmon?"

"Sure thing." Soul headed for the door.

"Soul?"

"What?"

"Now that we have a house instead of an apartment I think we have room for three people."

"Don't beat around the bush. I know what you are going to say and it's a good idea."

"Oh." Maka breathed in relief. "Good. I just can't keep walking all the way over there Soul. And I hate that he lives in a dungeon. I want to talk to Lord Death about converting the storage room into a room for Crona. I think he'd agree if we locked it from the outside."

"Well, like I said, it's a good idea. You shouldn't have to walk around in a dungeon all the time. I like the kid. It's ok." He shut the door behind him. Maka lay on the couch and shut her eyes. She was exhausted. Even though it was only 3:00pm she had been up since 5:00am from her nightmares. A little nap couldn't hurt.

Soul returned to find Maka fast asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It was unlike the fierce intensity that held her through her waking moments. He put the salmon in the freezer and left two on the counter to defrost.

"Salmon?" Blair jumped off of the refrigerator and onto Soul's shoulder.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Soul said, startled by the sudden appearance of the cat. "Jeez."

"When fish come a walking, Blair comes a knocking." She purred.

"Fish swim."

"Hmph."

"Hey guys." Maka came in the kitchen with a yawn.

"Whoa Maka I thought you were out cold."

"You guys are so loud how could anyone sleep?" Maka grumbled while maintaining a deadpan expression.

"Blame the cat." Soul said as he pried Blair off his shoulder and set her on the floor.

"So grumpy today." Blair mewed as she rubbed against Maka's legs. Maka actually enjoyed Blair when she was in cat form and reached down to pet her.

"I didn't want to sleep more than an hour anyway." She yawned. "Are you guys hungry? I ate lunch at like two, so I'm not."

"I seduced the fish monger today so..." Blair purred. "But I'm always in the mood for more!"

"Same here. Minus the seducing part." Said Soul.

"Ok, I'll wait until six or so." Maka trudged off to her room and shut the door. She pulled her backpack up onto her bed and took out her planner. Fortunately, she didn't have much homework. All, she had to do was fill out two worksheets for her DWMA History course. As she looked over the sheets she realized that some of the questions were quite difficult. What if Crona needed help? She had reminded him to do his homework before she left so she was sure he was working on it right now. Most people would have snapped at her not to treat them like a child. Soul got so mad whenever she bothered him about his homework that she made a mental note never to mention it again. Crona, however, would have not thought of such a thing. He was accustomed to being to told what to do. That wasn't exactly a good thing, Maka supposed.

She read and reread the assigned chapter of the textbook. When it was mostly committed to memory she filled out the worksheets. Glancing at the clock she realized that the homework had taken her a full two hours and it was about time to start dinner. Maka headed to the kitchen only to find a human Blair and Soul covered in sticky rice.

"What the..? What happened?" She exclaimed.

"We are cooking. What does it look like?" Blair laughed.

"It looks like more food got on you than in the pan." Maka smirked, causing Soul to make a face.

"It's been awhile since I made dinner. I thought I mine as well. Then Blair decided to help and well...anyway...I hope Crona likes his salmon extra spicy." Soul rolled his eyes at the cat. "She jumped at me while I was pouring the spice. Who does that?"

"It will be delicious!" Blair pushed his shoulder and giggled. Maka stepped forward and looked at the salmon in the pan.

"It smells good. But how did you manage to get covered in sticky rice?"

"Don't ask." Soul muttered. "But there's a whole bunch in that pot. It turned out okay I think."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to take some over to Crona now. He's probably hungry."

"Are you going to eat there?" Soul asked. "Why not bring him here? Who wants to eat in a dungeon?"

"Good point." Maka nodded. "I'll fetch him. That is, if he feels better." She turned abruptly and headed out the door.

"Maka really cares for that boy doesn't she?" Blair asked once Maka was gone.

"Yeah." Soul smiled. "She does."

When Maka arrived at Crona's door she gently called out. "Crona! It's Maka. Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Crona squeaked as if startled out of a daze. She unlocked and creaked open the rusty old door. The boy was sitting on his bed and staring at his bag of new clothes. He turned to her and a delicate smile crossed his face. "I missed you." His voice was faint, almost a whisper.

"I wasn't gone that long!" She sent him her signature smile and seated herself next to him. "I thought you needed time alone?"

"I did. But I always miss you."

"Why don't you come over for dinner? Can you handle that?"

"Oh! Ok. I'm ok."

"Do you want to wear one of the new outfits?"

"Uh...I don't know. I...I"

"What's wrong Crona? You've worn that white suit. That was a big step and you were fine." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just that. It's...also...what that lady said. What did she mean? I should do the paying because I'm a boy. Not that I shouldn't but...what does being a boy have to do with it?"

"Oh that..." Maka sighed. "It's just a stupid outdated practice. Back in the day women didn't have jobs so the men paid for everything. Some people still think that way but it's dumb and sexist. Don't worry about it. But again, if you're worried about me spending money on you remember that it's not really ME paying. The school gives me money. Remember when you were a trial student and they gave you a little money for food and such?" He nodded. "Well that now goes to me. So don't think about it. One day maybe the black blood will be stable enough but for now Lord Death wants you under supervision. I've told you this time and time again." Crona still looked troubled. "You don't have to wear the clothes yet if you don't feel comfortable." She patted his back.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to wash it. I can use the sink right here."

"I don't want you to have to do that. I'll wash it while you take a shower tonight. I admit I want you to wear more outfits but I don't want you to be uncomfortable either. So it's okay. I know I was a little pushy about going shopping but at the time I felt I had to be that way."

"Well, I think I need to keep wearing the robe tonight. But you don't have to wash it Maka! I'll wear different clothes tomorrow I promise!"

"Ok. Well you better bring some with you. I'd rather you spent the night again. Are you ok with that?" He nodded and pulled the turtleneck and a pair of black sweatpants from his bag of clothes. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Did you understand?"

"I think so."

"Do you want help?"

"If you want to. A couple questions were hard to deal with."

"Ok. Bring your worksheets with you then." Crona ruffled around in his backpack and pulled out his textbook and folder. He put them along with his clothing in a black tote. Maka smiled as she took Crona's arm and led him out of the dungeon.


End file.
